Użytkownik:Mariomenix1
ROCK LEE to młody chłopak z Konohy o rok starszy od głównego bohatera. Mimo, że nie potrafi kontrolować chakry chce być świetnym ninja. Nie wiemy nic o jego rodzinie, możliwe, że nie żyją co tłumaczyłoby pod prawie każdym względem naśladowanie Gai'a. Gdy chodził do Akademii był dręczony przez rówieśników, którzy uważali, że tylko władza nad ninjutsu jest cechą wybitnych shinobi. Lee, by zaprzeczyć temu stereotypowi rozpoczął ciężkie treningi. Podczas jednego z nich znalazł go Gai, który odbył z nim szczerą rozmowę na temat jego potencjału. I szczególnych cech wyglądu nadając życiu młodego genina całkiem nowy sens. Zostaje on przydzielony do drużyny Gai'a, a jego kompanami zostają "geniusz swojego rocznika" Neji Hyuuga i TenTen. Lee przy każdej możliwej okazji wszczyna spór z kolegą z drużyny co często prowadzi do pojedynku. Jednak towarzysze doceniają z czasem genina i jego ślepe zaufanie mistrzowi. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/pl/images/f/fc/NejiTeam.jpgDrużyna LeeDodane przez Raksha-chanPoznajemy go, gdy przed pisemnym etapem egzamin na chuunina zaczepia Sasuke Uchihę. Naruto obraża Lee i biegnie do niego chcąc zaatakować. Zostaje błyskawicznie powalony i rozpoczyna się pojedynek z Sasuke. Przerywa go Gai karcąc swego ucznia za brak odpowiedzialności i wyczucia czasu. Uzumaki podsumowuje ich relacje jako miłe dla oka, Sakura(z którą chciał chodzić Lee) uważa to za chore. Pierwszy etap zdaje z pomocą TenTen. W drugim oddziela się od drużyny chcąc spotkać wroga. Los sprawia, że odnajduje osamotnioną Sakurę, która walczy z geninami z Oto. Próbuje jej pomóc jednak przeciwnicy byli dla niego zbyt http://images.wikia.com/naruto/pl/images/8/85/Naruto_lee.jpgLee jako GeninDodane przez NinjaFansilni. Z odsieczą przybywają kompani, jednak tak naprawdę to Sasuke powstrzymuje wrogów. W selekcji do trzeciego etapu walczy z Gaarą. Lee przeprowadza ataki taijutsu, jednak nie są one w stanie sforsować piaskowej obrony Gaary. Genin z Konohy zdejmuje odważniki i rozpoczyna swój popis od techniki Omote Renge. Lee otwiera dzięki temu kolejne bramy przyspieszając to tego stopnia, że piasek przestaje nadążać. Swoją walkę kończy atakiem Ura Renge, jednak Gaara amortyzuje upadek. Lee próbuje uciekać, ale Jinchuuriki miażdży mu lewą rękę i nogę. Według medyków stanowi to koniec bycia shinobi. Przed rozpoczęciem trzeciego etapu Lee wznawia treningi w szpitalu, jednak przysparzają mu one bardzo dużo bólu. Pojawia się na walkach podczas trzeciego etapu komentując w myślach walkę Sasuke i Gaary. Podczas ataku na wioską prawdopodobnie zostaje uśpiony. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/pl/images/8/8f/Leevskimimaro4.pngpijany Lee vs KimimaroDodane przez NinjaFanGdy Tsunade wraca do wioski Gai stara się namówić ją do przeprowadzenia operacji na Lee. Ta dość długo zwleka, ale ostatecznie się zgadza. Zabieg udaje się i genin wraca do treningów. Po ucieczce Sasuke Lee pragnie wziąć udział w pościgu, ale jest do tego zbyt słaby. Mimo to dołącza do Naruto, który akurat walczy z Kimimaro. Przybycie Lee umożliwia Uzumakiemu pościg za Sasuke. W trakcie walki okazuje się, że "Brewka" zamiast zażyć lekarstwo dostał alkohol, który zaczął działać. Pijany Lee jest dla Kaguyi bardzo ciężkim przeciwnikiem, gdyż jego ciosy są całkowicie nieprzewidywalne. Po pewnym czasie Kimimaro zdobywa przewagę na geninem z Konohy, a z opresji ratuje go Gaara. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się pokonać Kimimaro, który ostatecznie umiera z powody ciężkiej choroby. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/pl/images/1/19/RockLeeShippuuden.jpgLee w ShippuudenieDodane przez Raksha-chanW serii "Shippuuden" Lee jest już chuuninem. Zaczął nosić kamizelkę chuunina przez co jest jeszcze bardziej podobny do swojego nauczyciela. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go podczas odbicia Gaary. Najpierw asystuje swemu mistrzowi w walce z Kisame, jednak daje się złapać w wodne więzienie. Później walczy on sam ze swoim klonem i dzięki determinacji wygrywa. W czasie ataku na Konohę przebywa poza wioską. Gdy Gai zauważa ptaki uciekające z wioski, stara się wraz z drużyną jak najszybciej wrócić do Konohy. Spotykają rannego Gamabuntę, który pokrótce wyjaśnia im sytuację we wiosce. Przybywając do wioski i zastając ją w ruinach znajduje ranną Hinatę i szuka dla niej pomocy medycznej. Znajduje również ciało Fukasaku. Dzięki swojemu zapałowi pomaga ogromnej liczbie mieszkańców. Chciał również pomóc Naruto w walce z Peinem. Uczestniczy też w grupie dowodzonej przez Sakurę mającą na celu odnalezienie i unicestwienie Sasuke, ale zostaje uśpiony podczas sprzeczki z Sai'em. Po Szczycie Kage wraz z resztą Geninów rozmawiają o sprawie Sasuke młody Lee zgodził się z Neijem że Uchihę trzeba unicestwic. Przed rozpoczęciem Czwartej Wielkiej wojny shinobi - razem z Mightem Guyem,Sakurą Haruno oraz Hatake Kakashim - zostaje przydzielony do trzeciej dywizji ( walczącej w zwarciu i na krótki dystans). CiekawostkiEdytuj *Lee nie toleruje alkoholu *Jego japońskie dane personalne to Rokku Ri *tak jak jego nauczyciel Lee wydaje się być postacią wzorowaną na Brucie Lee, mając takie samo imię jak i datę urodzin. Tak samo jak Bruce otrzymał podobne obrażenia po walce z Gaarą i tak jak on nie miał już nigdy chodzić jak i walczyć *hobby Rocka Lee to trening taijutsu ze swym nauczycielem *Lee pragnie rewanżu z Nejim i Gaarą, a także walki z Sasuke i Naruto *ulubioną potrawą Lee jest średnio pikantny ryż curry oraz pilaw z curry (ryż na ostro), tak jak swój nauczyciel deklamuje iż nie ma jedzenie którego by nie lubił *ulubionym powiedzeniem Lee jest "Wiosenny czas młodości" *Jest on mistrzem stylu nazywanego "Pijaną Pięścią" *Jego miłością jest Sakura *Wyglądem przypomina swojego nauczyciela. Kategoria:Użytkownicy